


怎么结婚才不会被杀？

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 大家好，我是一个想求助的人。我有一个女朋友，我们上周订婚了，周六告诉了我的家人，周日是她的家人。听到这个消息的时候她妈妈哭了，好的那种哭，但我觉得她爸爸看起来不太高兴。晚饭后她父亲带我去看他们的旧照片，尤其是他年轻时的，拿着猎枪，踩着死掉的熊或者鹿，还有提着狼的。他说他是个好猎手，现在去射击俱乐部也能十枪打中95环，就是打得很准的意思。他还给我看了他的猎枪，说现在它打得还和从前一样准，然后拿了两个子弹壳，丢进我胸前的口袋里，就好像是在用它打我一样。我知道枪是种很厉害的武器，我大概躲不开，被打中就会死，但是我很想和我女朋友结婚，我该怎么办？
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：罗赫论坛体，老丈人威胁梗。我本人不太逛论坛，然后想无意义水贴、广告和错别字啥的也太花时间了，所以就取个意思，大家将就看。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1L（楼主） 罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
大家好，我是一个想求助的人。我有一个女朋友，我们上周订婚了，周六告诉了我的家人，周日是她的家人。听到这个消息的时候她妈妈哭了，好的那种哭，但我觉得她爸爸看起来不太高兴。晚饭后她父亲带我去看他们的旧照片，尤其是他年轻时的，拿着猎枪，踩着死掉的熊或者鹿，还有提着狼的。他说他是个好猎手，现在去射击俱乐部也能十枪打中95环，就是打得很准的意思。他还给我看了他的猎枪，说现在它打得还和从前一样准，然后拿了两个子弹壳，丢进我胸前的口袋里，就好像是在用它打我一样。我知道枪是种很厉害的武器，我大概躲不开，被打中就会死，但是我很想和我女朋友结婚，我该怎么办？

2L 我从不水贴  
前排！  
先顶后看

3L 在泰晤士河底淘金  
不结婚

4L = =  
恭喜订婚！  
哇，好厉害的老丈人，收徒吗？

5L 我从不水贴  
是很厉害……  
你女朋友怎么样？她也这么牛逼么？

6L（楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复3L）  
要我放弃和H结婚是不可能的，我们认识十一年了，你想象不到我们都经历过什么。

7L 点我头像看片  
哦~老婆好厉害，我要被杀掉了~反攻点我头像++++

8L（楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复4L）  
我不知道他想不想教别人，据说他工作很忙，我可以帮你问问。

9L 搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅（回复7L）  
@他们叫我万事通 管理员，广告号7L！

10L 我从不水贴  
哇十一年！敢问Lz多大年纪？？？

11L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复5L）  
是的，H非常厉害！她是我认识最优秀的女孩，我不知道她有没有杀过熊，如果有我也不会太奇怪的。

12L 我从不水贴  
LZ你这打字速度捉急啊………………  
十一年啧啧，太不容易了，劝分的想想再说话。  
所以几岁？

13L他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
广告已删除。

14L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复12L）  
不好意思，我不太熟悉手机。  
我3月满23岁。

15L 搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅  
不熟悉手机还上论坛……

16L 搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅  
等等，说起来，LZ一楼说的也很奇怪吧，什么叫大概躲不开？？？是人都知道躲不开子弹吧？？？还有这种我知道枪我很了不起的语气，看到自爆年龄还觉得年轻，但哪个22岁的人这么说话啊？  
小学生披皮？？？？？

17L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
难以置信。

18L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
你老丈人是在考验你啊，吓唬一下而已，一般你恭敬点但不要让步，证明你足够爱她珍惜她，就能通过啦。婚姻毕竟是你们两个的事嘛，。

19L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
吃到了。最优秀的女孩。假的我也吃，汪。  
靠，看到楼上ID吐了。

20L 搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅  
还有，用得着解释十发95环的意思么？LZ小学生无疑。

21L他们叫我万事通（管理员）（回复20L）  
又不是每个人都了解射击，你知道不代表别人不需要解释。情感半块欢迎各种类型的讨论，你觉得是假的退出贴子就可以了，没必要来回说个不停。

22L 搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅  
哦豁，管理员好大官威，我就质疑了两层楼就点名？？？小学生批皮水贴反倒没人管么？首页全飘着这种垃圾贴子你们不管，让好贴子被这些东西挤下去，还有2L那种水笔也不管，坛友说两句就叫来回说个不停？？？？？？这些垃圾贴子不会管理员关系户吧？？

23L 我从不水贴  
莫名被点名  
好啦搁浅君（妹子？）消消火，论坛不就是灌水的嘛

24L（楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复16L）  
我确实不熟悉手机，这个还是H给我买的，我周围的人都不喜欢用手机。我们住在乡下，虽然山下有个小镇但是很少去，没多少机会知道这些东西，我妹妹给我介绍了这个论坛。具体情况不能告诉你们，但我说的都是真的，我和H经历了很多才在一起，她有个外号叫万事通，就和那个管理员一样。我们是十一岁认识的，在一个学院上学，从那个时候开始就经常吵架，不过感情很好，经历过这些以后，我没法想象自己还能跟其他人在一起了。

25L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
青梅竹马！欢喜冤家！爱情长跑！我吃我狂吃！

26L搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅  
那还真是够乡下的，住在山里？楼主家很穷？？老先生不满意？？？？？

27L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
这样的话，H的父母应该早就熟悉你了吧？那就更不会是真要为难你了。  
顺说搁浅戾气也太重了，一会儿说楼主小学生，一会儿说人家穷，还骂管理员，不爱看别来嘛。

28L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
我也觉得好假……  
LZ该不会今年十二岁吧……  
这么想还有点阔爱……  
最近坛里低质量帖子确实越来越多了说……

29L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
十二岁也很萌啊！（捂心口

30L（楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复21L）  
谢谢你，管理员。我不知道怎么说服你们相信我，不相信就别看我的贴子好了，我就是不能解释。

31L 我从不水贴  
啥叫不能解释

32L 我从不水贴  
算了，Lz终身大事要紧

33L 搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅  
这样就叫戾气重？？？？？那你们就跟小学生混好了，走了走了，没意思

34L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）（回复33L）  
不送。我看到你之前发布的零回复“好”贴子了，建议思考一下你人气远没你所谓垃圾贴子高的原因，我认为不在于其他坛友。

35L（楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复26L）  
我家里的确很穷，我有五个哥哥，从小就用他们用剩下的东西。但我觉得H的父亲应该不会因为这个不喜欢我，他从前还让H到我家过暑假呢。

36L 幻想者杰西卡  
Lz啊，鼓励女儿交穷朋友和鼓励女儿嫁给穷人是有本质区别滴。再开明的父母，也不会希望自己女儿以后吃苦哇。

37L = =  
噗，楼主不会真去问了吧？  
爬完觉得还真有可能，楼主浑身上下都有股老实人的气息。  
大家也不用这么快下结论啊，楼主还年轻，莫欺少年穷啊！再说楼主还没说他对象家境如何，万一是门当户对呢？

38L 我从不水贴（回复37L）  
对啊

39L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复27L）  
她父母的确认识我，不过在我们上学的时候还不是很熟，我们住得很远，不太见面。但他们一直支持H暑假到我家来住。

41L 我从不水贴  
楼主这爬楼速度急死人

42L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
水贴的你急啥，我这吃粮的都不急  
暑假到楼主家住，两人朝夕相处！汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪！

43L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
没必要上来就恶意揣测H的父母吧？不是每个家长都那么势利的，我父母就非常开明，从小到大都尊重我的意愿。我认为H的父亲只是吓唬楼主一下而已，希望他对H好，毕竟只有一个女儿，肯定会舍不得的。

44L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
让青春期的女儿到异性家里住，这是非常放心啊！LZ你放心吧，这门亲事他们早就准了。

45L 我从不水贴  
咦，管理员咋知道H家就一个女儿？

46L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）（回复45L）  
前面楼主说到他们宣布订婚的时候，只提到了H的父母，没有提到她的兄弟姐妹啊。

47L 我从不水贴  
那也可能是不在家吧？而且管理员平时不是很高冷的么，今天怎么也开始灌水了……

48L = =  
上面那个搁浅的魂附水贴身上了？

49L 幻想者杰西卡  
没准是大小号呢，大号水贴，小号骂水贴，常规操作。

50L 我从不水贴  
……我冤枉啊……怎么问两个问题就多了个小号……  
你们……都不觉得管理员今天活跃的很奇怪吗？我每天都在论坛里泡着，从来不见管理员像今天这么积极，勾搭也勾搭不到的高冷大佬……

51L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复36L）  
我还是觉得他们不像这种人，而且现在我家的情况已经好多了，我也有工作。但也可能是这个原因。

52L 我从不水贴  
原来楼主这点字打了这么久，是不是消失去伤心了

53L他们叫我万事通（管理员）（回复51L）  
别犯傻，你们认识这么多年，他们要反对早就反对了。

54L今天吃到狗粮了吗  
就是！捍卫小情侣！

55L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复37L）  
她家境应该比我好得多，父母都是牙医，我听说收入很高。

56L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
的确，牙医的话经济条件差不到哪儿去，但能一起上学的话，你们之间的差异应该也不会大到那种地步。  
Btw，我也开始觉得管理员今天有点奇怪了。  
又Btw，我喜欢我的ID，不改。

57L 我从不水贴  
握爪！55555

58L什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
假设楼主说的都是真的……  
那就是家庭富裕的牙医的女儿要嫁给住在山里的穷小子……  
换我我也不同意……  
别的不说……  
婚后要跟女儿见个面都难……

59L 幻想者杰西卡  
楼主又没说他现在还住山里，他不有工作吗？早搬出来了吧。

60L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复43L）  
我一定会对H好的，如果我伤她的心，随便G先生向我开枪。


	2. Chapter 2

61L 我从不水贴  
哇

62L今天吃到狗粮了吗  
啊

63L 我从不水贴  
被楼主的宣言震慑到不知说啥

64L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
我被狗粮噎死了，小事招魂，大事挖坟。

65L = =（回复63L）  
你这不连发两条嘛，没看出你哪儿不知说啥了

66L他们叫我万事通（管理员）（回复60L）  
我相信你的未婚妻看到这句话会很感动的，但我真不觉得你会挨枪

67L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复44L）  
真的吗？他们不反对我们结婚就太好了！

68L 幻想者杰西卡  
与其说感动不如说心情复杂吧2333333楼主简直宝藏，好像从几个世纪前穿越过来的骑士一样，我脑子里都出现楼主跟人决斗的画面了，拿着把左轮手枪什么的。

69L 我从不水贴  
此时的楼主仍然在慢慢爬楼

70L他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
……

71L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
安心吧楼主，你有这份心，岳父岳母只要不是不讲道理，肯定不会多为难你的，可以开始筹办婚礼啦。  
这个可真要尽早策划，不知道楼主和女票定的婚期是什么时候，我跟你讲，婚礼可麻烦了，我结婚那天硬是忙得连上厕所的空都没有，得亏我穿了成人纸尿裤。

72L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复45L）  
H的确是独生女，我保证过我们婚后会经常回去看他们的。

73L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
我晕……  
想叫楼主快点爬楼别回复了……  
但是说了楼主也要爬半天才能看见……  
真想拎起楼主抖一抖……

74L 今天吃到狗粮了吗（回复71L）  
好家伙，这个狗粮有味道！我不吃我不吃！

75L = =（回复73L）  
2333333333333333333333333333333同感

76L 我从不水贴  
既然楼主还在爬楼，我就先水吧~  
出售零食、饮料、香烟、矿泉水~

77L 幻想者杰西卡  
这就暴露本性了啊楼上

78L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复58L）  
我现在已经不住在山里了，我和H在伦敦有一所公寓，这样一起上班方便。而且我家很容易到达，从伦敦过去也要不了多久，我觉得去她家才比较难，那些小路牌特别难认。

79L = =  
我就说吧，莫欺少年穷啊！人家现在两人在伦敦生活呢，有什么配不上的？

80L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
捕捉关键词一起上班！不但同居而且还在一个地方工作吗？！  
NICE！！！！！

81L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复66L）  
谢谢你的祝福。

82L 我从不水贴  
LZ加油！还差一点就追平了！

83L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
回复狗粮妹子：爱吃不吃，我娃都俩了，早过秀恩爱的时期了。  
哎呀楼主这情况，属于各方面都步入正轨，准备与对象开启新篇章了吧？好怀念啊……

84L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
什么！俩娃还有这么多时间逛论坛？？？我一个娃都累个半死，刚吃饱了哄睡下才抽出点时间看看万事通太太有没有更新（。）  
万事通太太今天居然在这个版块发言这么多，真罕见啊（。）  
不过最近万事通太太好像逛别的区也比以前多了，在家庭亲子也经常看到（。）

85L 我从不水贴  
三票了！我就说吧！在历史政治版块要不是有两把刷子，都捞不到万事通大佬回复的！怎么今天跑来这里跟楼主聊天！  
我的直觉果然是最准的！

86L 绿茶泡鼻涕（回复84L）  
别提了，大宝上幼儿园，小宝正跟爷爷奶奶玩，好容易才能坐会儿，平时我哪有这闲工夫。现在听到这俩崽子叫妈就崩溃，生的我后悔死了，天天想把他们丢掉，但一会儿看不见又担心。

87L 今天吃到狗粮了吗（回复83L）  
虽然但是，我还是感觉被塞了一嘴……

88L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复71L）  
真的吗？我们打算十月结婚，还有八个月呢，当初我大哥结婚的时候我妈准备了差不多一年，但我和H都不想搞得那么复杂，我们工作很忙。

89L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼（回复84L）  
阁下……  
好重的怨气……  
替你老公胯下一凉……

90L 我从不水贴  
LZ出现了！  
再忙也不能省婚礼啊LZ！那可是你这辈子最重要的时刻！

91L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复73L）  
我担心不回答会不礼貌。

92L = =  
噗嗤，这么老实的男孩子如今不多见了。

93L绿茶泡鼻涕  
一年是有点夸张，不过要办的话确实最好早点准备，毕竟婚期可能会临时提前啊……如果你们没有特别注意避孕的话。此外，工作再怎么忙，我想每个女孩子还是都愿意用最美的形象穿婚纱的。  
这辈子最重要我个人感觉倒也Duck不必，我和我老公情况跟LZ有点像，认识太久了对婚礼反而感触没那么深刻，就记得累死个人。

94L明天就把崽子塞回他爹那（回复89L）  
凉就凉吧，现在崽子四个月我连睡觉的空都没有根本用不上，感觉这辈子都用不上了（。）  
马德我也不想用了，生二胎我就是傻叉叉（。）

95L 我从不水贴  
被崽子妈提醒，翻了一下管理员的回复记录，发现管理员昨天还在一个晒娃贴里问月经推迟多久需要考虑测孕！  
啊这  
万事通大佬最近搞对象了？

96L = =  
你这什么STK行为，人家三次元关你啥事儿。

97L 我从不水贴  
这不好奇嘛……

98L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）（回复95L）  
我和我男朋友已经在一起好几年了，只不过我不需要跟坛友报备我的个人生活，包括你。

99L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
我好像看到了滔滔不绝的粮食，这是真实的吗（捂心口）  
谁能想到楼主的贴子里还有N倍的快乐？

100L 我从不水贴  
我错了……  
管理员高抬贵手别封我[下跪]

101L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
封了楼上得了，现在万事通太太把回复隐藏了，要找太太在非本人主题帖里的回复只能一个个楼点开看（。）本来我时间就少，都怪死水笔，没事窥什么隐私

102L 我从不水贴  
[下跪] [下跪][下跪] [下跪][下跪]

103L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
好啦崽子妈放宽心hhhh很想安慰你但是我能说的只有……后•面•更•惨  
等崽子能满地乱跑了你一天能掉两把头发，真的，教大宝看红绿灯教的我想管他叫爹，一度怀疑我崽是不是红绿色盲。  
不过他们说话也真的很有意思就是啦，我每天都逗大宝要把她嫩嫩的小脸拿下来还给我，她就嗷嗷大哭捂着脸说不给哈哈哈哈哈！

104L = =  
刚想恐婚恐育打卡，一看还是恐妈来得实在

105L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
母胎单身的我……  
静静地看着这个贴子变味……  
妈妈们可以到家庭亲子那边单独聊嘛……

107L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
我看完了。我和H是在伦敦的同一个地方上班，不过不是一个部门，她的办公室跟我在同一层楼。我出外勤比较多，她也特别忙，可能一整天也见不到一面，最多的就是加班互相带饭。我晚上工作到她上班的时候也是常有的事，能早晨一起上班就是幸福了。关于婚礼，其实H最早的想法是不办，办好婚姻登记手续就行了，这我也同意。但经过讨论，我们觉得她父母就算同意也会很失望，而且我妈妈是那种觉得结婚必须有婚礼的人，所以还是打算在教堂办一个小型婚礼，只让最亲近的人参加那种。我们工作这几年都没有怎么休假，正好十月一起休了，婚礼结束就去度假。我妹妹说到时候恐怕还得她把H拖去试婚纱，H是最不喜欢试衣服，我现在已经有预感H在休假中会很焦虑了，她一刻也丢不下工作。孩子的问题我们也谈过，H短期内应该不打算要孩子，我们大部分时候都有做避孕，

108L 幻想者杰西卡  
哈哈哈，工作狂么？和老实人意外地很配耶。

109L今天吃到狗粮了吗  
大部分时候？那剩下的少部分时候是情深不能自制……！  
我已经开始变色了！！！  
这是什么稳稳的又充满激情的幸福，我死得透透的了！！！！！

110L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
矮油，那楼主最好还是早做准备，我看你们的婚礼没准真得提前。虽说人各不同，不过要我说仪式感还是必要的，简单可以，不办就有点可惜了。  
但要是H真不想要孩子，楼主得负起责任，别动不动精虫上脑啊！要是意外怀孕，堕胎后果可都是H承担！  
Btw，我当初就是奉子成婚，试婚纱的时候还得把尺寸留大点以防显怀。

111L明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
我倒是结婚以后两年一直盼着孩子来，来了又盼他赶紧长大滚蛋（。）多的不说了。  
来都来了，顺便爬一下，楼主的问题不是担心老丈人么？这个我完全同意绿茶的意见，老丈人对女婿凶一点很正常，没啥好担心的啦。而且你们都到同居这步了，离结婚就是临门一脚，没有到这时候才反对的道理。

112L = =  
水笔被凶跑了么？10层不见突然感觉贴子安静了好多……

113L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
我也觉得……  
你们都这样了楼主还担心个我……  
不过楼主到底做的什么工作啊……  
又是夜班又是外勤……  
两个人都这么忙……  
同城也能谈成异地恋……

114L = =  
担心个你可还行

115L 我从不水贴  
嘤

116L = =  
没凶跑？  
那没事了，你走吧。

117L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
带孩子看起来好辛苦啊，但我还是挺想要孩子的。H还担心过我会希望她像我妈妈生得那样多，实际上多于一个我俩就都能满意了。我觉得现在这份工作不太适合我，只是我最好的朋友跟我一起工作，现在留他一个人我不太放心。我想情况好的话，也许过几年我可以辞职，去做一份比较清闲的工作，这样H就不用为照顾孩子操太多心了。

118L我从不水贴  
怎么这样呜呜  
顺带一提我知道管理员也还在持续关注哟，前面少了一层楼，肯定是广告一发出来就被删掉咯

119L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
好了好了，知道你暗恋万事通太太了，滚去领号码牌排我后边  
顺便发个安利：万事通太太可是法律史巨佬啊！各种科普深入浅出信手拈来！是我见过最最严谨的考据党！

120L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
妈呀Lz还打算当海马爸爸……女主外男主内么难道要！  
而且楼主还是个讲义气的好汉！  
这是真实存在的吗？


	3. Chapter 3

121L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
带孩子的辛苦可不是一句话能概括，没孩子根本体会不到（。）  
不过楼主，大周末的刷这么久论坛，你女朋友呢？

122L 鲁拉霍哈  
海马爸爸有什么奇怪的，女生就非得主内在家带孩子？

123L 我从不水贴  
狗粮妹子只是感叹一声啦，莫打架莫打架，相对来说男主外现在还是更常见啦

124L 今天吃到狗粮了吗（回复122L）  
嘶，吃个狗粮也被杠，你对你全对。  
某些人天天潜水看贴就为了找机会出警，无聊不无聊啊。

125L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复121L）  
H在加班，我昨晚值了夜班刚睡醒。想起我爸给我推荐的论坛，就来看看。

126L 鲁拉霍哈  
这就叫出警？现在什么都叫出警了？

127L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
不要吵啦……  
又不占房占地的……  
我点进来只是想看楼主跟老丈人大战三百回合……  
这个说法好像有点奇怪……  
总之就是这个周末楼主和女朋友双双加班对吧……  
好惨……

128L 幻想者杰西卡  
只有我关注点在论坛是楼主老爸推荐的吗？  
楼主老爸向来这么潮么？

129L 我从不水贴  
我也注意到了！  
LZ已经从山里搬出来了，年纪轻轻不熟悉手机、不玩论坛、不懂射击，还住在山里的老爸反而是论坛达人，总感觉生存环境有那么点儿诡异……

130L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
反正楼主的爱情不诡异！

131L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
加班对我们来说很正常，不过H这段时间确实很辛苦。  
我爸爸对这些一直很感兴趣，从我小时候就是这样了，手机也是他和我朋友、女朋友推荐我才买的，对我来说太麻烦了。

132L = =  
那你貌似确实比较适合主内……

133L 我从不水贴  
好吧，也许只是楼主是奇行种  
不过我周围也有这样的人就是了

134L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
两人都辛苦的时候，更需要注意尽量多花一点时间陪伴和安慰彼此呀。如果你们在家的时间老是错开，可以尝试给对方留个便签什么的，字条还可以长期保存，很有趣的。

135L 幻想者杰西卡  
但是楼主还在上班吧？没有手机联系不上同事不是更麻烦吗？

136L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼（回复135L）  
固定电话呗……  
难道没手机的时候人都不上班的吗……

137L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复134L）  
我睡前给H做了饭，醒来的时候也在冰箱上看到了H的字条，不过我没有特地保存这些东西。

138L 幻想者杰西卡  
行吧。

139L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
我现场给大家表演一个窒息！  
LZ快说字条上写了什么！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

140L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
艹我要把我娃他爹抓过来学习，看看人家看看你（。）

141L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
那很不错啊，你们已经找到保持感情的方法啦。  
如果留字条是日常的话，可以弄一个盒子，在字条标注日期装进去，等攒到一定数量两个人拿出来看看，也是你们度过的时间的小纪念呀。H看到大概也会很高兴的。

142L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复139L）  
谢谢款待，我的红发王子。

143L = =  
连我的牙都掉了

144L 我从不水贴  
我受过专业训练，一般来说是不会爆粗的，除非我忍不住——  
快TM给老子滚去结婚！

145L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
升天#￥#%……￥#……%@#￥@#￥%￥fgeafawfdafrdgrwht  
你们不结婚我都不相信爱情了

146L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
真的好可爱呀hhhhh  
楼主你关于老丈人的担心真的可以打消啦，哪怕现在真不同意，看到你们这样，以后也会同意了。

147L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复141L）  
是这样吗？我可以试试。

148L 我从不水贴  
顶顶  
这个要看坚持，几张就没意思了

149L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
真的还有人在担心楼主老丈人吗……  
我严重怀疑楼主开贴是秀恩爱来的……  
话说楼主老丈人迷信吗……  
该不会觉得红头发不吉利吧……

150L 今天吃到狗粮了吗（回复149L）  
现在哪还有人信这些啊！  
红头发是热情如火和真挚的心！我闺蜜就觉得红头发男孩特别可爱！  
对了，H是什么发色？她长什么样？

151L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
有些上一辈的人还是会信的啦，不过正常人都不会真因为这个拆散一对恩爱情侣（。）  
再者说，染个头发就解决了啊（。）

152L 幻想者杰西卡  
也看地区，有些地方讲究特别多。

153L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复150L）  
H是棕色头发，眼睛也是棕色，我觉得她很漂亮，但很多人都发现不了，可能是因为她更喜欢和书打交道。小时候她门牙有点大，四年级的时候矫正好了。

154L 鲁拉霍哈  
怎么都在说H家里人迷信不迷信？楼主又是山里来的，又穷，家里更可能迷信吧？

155L 我从不水贴  
呃……  
因为这楼开起来就是因为LZ担心老丈人不接受自己啊，要是H开贴，我们当然讨论她公婆了。

156L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
大家别理那个鲁拉了，她和她的那群小腿毛是职杠，连万事通太太都被杠过科普的都是男性写的历史，别浪费生命中宝贵的几分钟。

157L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
就是！狗粮多香啊！  
品品楼主这个情人眼里出西施的口气！  
还有大板牙小妹妹和红发哥哥也太萌了吧！

158L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
@鲁拉霍哈坛友你好，你因在多个区、多个贴子中发表引战及无关言论，现处封号24小时处罚，言论稍后删除。

159L 我从不水贴  
舒适  
管理员果然在窥屏！

160L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
正道的光

161L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复154L）  
H上学时常来我家，我父母对她很熟，没有任何不满，我家也不迷信。实际上我父母比很多有钱人都开放得多，上学时我们年级里最有钱的男生特别瞧不起她，虽然他什么都不如她，只会仗着父亲的势欺负人。

162L 幻想者杰西卡  
LZ还回它噗  
不用理啦，人已经小黑屋一日游了

163L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
哦还有，H比我大差不多六个月。

164L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
年级里最有钱的瞧不起人的孩子，啧啧，好像反派配置啊  
LZ有没有保护H呀？一定有吧！

165L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
等等，女生大半岁吗？  
再加上女孩子情感上比楼主早熟，四舍五入姐弟恋啊！好像更香了是怎么回事！

166L 我从不水贴  
反正只要是CP你都觉得香……

167L = =  
H什么都比那货强，还要楼主保护啥呀，揍他个小兔崽子

168L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
不是说仗势欺人吗？说明背景不简单吧，楼主和H家境好像都没那么厉害的样子（。）  
不过现在连我都感觉楼主的生活像偶像剧了，怎么什么要素都有（。）

169L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
他用一个特别过分的词辱骂H的时候，我替H出过头，结果给自己惹了麻烦。后来有一次H打了他一巴掌，把他都吓呆了。那个男生确实特别讨厌，不过比他爸强一点，他爸虽然做了不少坏事，现在也倒霉了，听说他们现在日子不怎么好过。

170L 我从不水贴  
好家伙  
一时间不知道应该先感叹H的生猛，还是感叹风水轮流转

171L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
坏人被打跑了，王子和公主过上了幸福的生活！  
而且公主还这么帅啧啧啧。  
我太幸福了，不管是真是假我都幸福了。  
水贴闭嘴。

172L = =  
还真揍过……  
LZ她揍过你不？

173L 我从不水贴  
我更好奇那个男生他爸怎么了？  
倒了什么霉？  
说出来大家乐呵乐呵呗

174L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
逐渐……  
忘记贴子主题……

175L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
因为大家都已经不担心这门亲事了吧hhhhh我怀疑Lz很快就要结婚然后去亲子区了。

176L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
H确实揍过我。以前有过一个很优秀的男生K追过她，和她一起参加过舞会，后来他们还有联系。我听说她和K亲热过的时候生气了，就在她面前吻了其他女生，结果她在一间空教室把我打了一顿。

177L 我从不水贴  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！  
先笑为敬

178L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
你怎么会知道她和K的事？

179L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
还真是典型的青春期男生会犯的错误噗  
你们那会儿多大？

180L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
角色……  
逐渐增加……  
为什么H不和lz一起去舞会呢……  
H是不是也对K动过心其实……


	4. Chapter 4

181L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复173L）  
那个男生和他父亲做了些违法的事，后来他们的老板倒台了，就都倒霉了，差点坐牢。不过他们不算最坏的，都没真进监狱，我猜他们也给了很多钱。

182L 我从不水贴  
老爹带着儿子犯法，还真是上梁不正下梁歪……  
有钱就是好，犯法不坐牢。

183L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
嘤，吃个狗粮也吃到世道不公。  
不过反正他们大概也没戏唱了！楼主和女票圆满了就是圆满结局啦！

184L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复178L）  
我和我妹妹吵架的时候她告诉我的，她和H是好朋友。

185L 我从不水贴  
这不太厚道啊

186L 幻想者杰西卡  
啥朋友啊，侵犯H隐私了吧？

187L他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
她说你就相信了？你怎么不去问问H她到底喜不喜欢K？

188L我从不水贴  
对耶，楼主没有跟H核实吗？  
万一是妹妹吵架急了故意气你呢？

189L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复180L）  
K是个体育明星，喜欢K的女生多得要命，但H对他一直不感兴趣。我过了好久才想到邀请H，但她拒绝了，说自己已经有舞伴，我完全没想到她的舞伴是K。H大概喜欢过K，后来他们还是笔友，但如果不是K抢先一步邀请了她，我觉得她是不会喜欢K的。当时K和我最好的朋友P在同一个比赛里是竞争对手，我和H还为此吵了一架，她说我就应该赶在所有人之前邀请她。现在我知道她是对的，我太傻了。

190L 我从不水贴  
嗷，体育明星自古就是情场杀器啊。

191L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
楼主……  
又开始了……  
一个个回复……

192L他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
她当然是对的。而且如果你好好地去问问她，她会告诉你真实情况，说不定还会跟你跳一支舞。  
你是怎么邀请她去舞会的？

193L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
还真是曲折的爱情故事……H当时是生气了吧，LZ这么长时间都没有想到她。而且对方还是这么受欢迎的人，喜欢的男生那边一点信号都没有，又有一个很棒的选择在我面前，我也会答应的。

194L = =  
我注意到了后来还是笔友。  
你们在一起之后他们还是？这样说有点难听，但LZ你小心点吧……

195L他们叫我万事通（管理员）（回复194L）  
都说了是K先追求H，要是H有意思，他们早在一起了。

196L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
不关我妹妹G的事，K和H去舞会大家都看见了，而且K把H当成最心爱的宝贝也不是什么秘密，他们当然亲热过，只是我自己傻得从来没往那个方向想。我当时一下子被打倒了，H刚邀请我作为男伴和她一起去一个聚会，我本来感觉好极了，结果听见这个。就像G说的，P和前女友亲热过，H和K亲热过，我和她吵架也是因为撞见她在和当时的男朋友亲热，只有我还没有跟谁亲热过，因为没人觉得我有魅力到值得去吻，H大概也不会。我知道这很蠢，但事情都过去两年了，我根本没法问出口，而且我也怕听到她说她喜欢K。所以我没有去问H，而是对她发脾气。后来球队赢了一场比赛，庆祝会上另一个女生L主动吻我，我感觉她是世界上唯一会想吻我的人，也为了气H，就跟她在一起了。

197L 我从不水贴  
我晕了  
情节过于复杂

198L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
难怪H揍你……  
都两年了……  
这是飞来横锅啊……  
她估计莫名其妙吧……

199L明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
绝了，H视角：好不容易鼓起勇气邀请喜欢的男生去聚会，结果他事后反悔还无缘无故对自己发脾气，然后和其他女生在一起了（。）  
代入感很强，我已经生气了（。）

200L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复192L）  
我和P当时都还没有舞伴，所以建议她在我俩中选一个。但是我立刻就意识到我希望她选我。

201L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
这就是沟通不足的恶果呀。楼主大概是对妹妹保护欲特别强的那种哥哥吧，我哥要是干涉我跟我老公的事，我也会发脾气的，更何况H和K的事情又不是什么秘密。H是在兄妹矛盾里躺枪，她和K就算有什么，两年都没下文肯定也结束了，大概根本想不到楼主是因为这个受刺激。楼主和H那会儿刚有点苗头，正是患得患失的时候，自信不足，受到打击就作出了错误的反应。  
……刚要发就看到当年楼主的操作。  
绝了，这根本不是在邀请H啊！你说得像根本不在乎H跟谁去，她就算没答应K也不会选你啊！

202L 我从不水贴  
绝了  
难怪LZ的爱情长跑跑了这么长

203L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复194L）  
H不是那种人，她如果想和K在一起，肯定会告诉我的。

204L = =  
绝了  
这H都没选K一定是真爱，楼主不用担心

205L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
绝了  
H真是辛苦了

206L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
你们说得对，都是因为我当时太蠢了，我都不知道H为什么还会选择我。

207L 我从不水贴  
容我问句，H揍完你后来呢？

208L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
等等等等等等等等！我就去换了个鞋怎么出现这么劲爆的情节！！！

209L 我从不水贴  
啊，出现了

210L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
楼主倒也不必，男生十几岁的时候都是傻乎乎的。你们认识这么多年了，都确定对方是自己最想要的，感情经历过考验所以才更坚固啊。

211L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
楼主你不要自怨自艾啊！！！  
你和H在一起这么久了，互相了解，你体贴尊重H，在别人欺负她的时候保护她，还讲义气！我看帖子都觉得你是特别可爱的男孩子，H一定是看到你的优点所以选择你啊！  
谁从前还没干过点傻事，当下才最重要啊！！！！！！！！！

212L 我从不水贴  
我听见狗粮破音的声音了

213L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
狗粮妹妹也太可爱了吧2333说得没错，当下最重要。

214L（楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003（回复207L）  
她好几个月都没理我，几个月后我和L分手了，后来发生了很多事，一年后H吻了我，不久我们在一起了，现在已经四年了。

215L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
所以初吻是H主动的吗？！  
对讨厌的男生直接上手揍，对喜欢的男生直接上去吻，H也太帅了吧！！！

216L 我从不水贴  
别忘了喜欢的男生她也揍

217L = =  
那是楼主那会儿欠揍

218L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
别忘了我们是在楼主已经跟H同居订婚的前提下看贴子，K也好L也好，现在都往事随风啦。再过些年回想起来，大概还是美好的回忆呢。

219L今天吃到狗粮了吗  
就是就是！  
楼主举办了婚礼一定要再来分享！  
最好现场直播！

220L在泰晤士河底淘金  
这门亲事我准了

221L 我从不水贴  
我从一开始就是准的

222L 幻想者杰西卡  
那狗粮大概就是按头成亲吧

223L（楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
谢谢你们

224L今天吃到狗粮了吗（回复222L）  
懂我！

225L 搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅  
你们脑子里都是屎吗？爸爸介绍来玩论坛，同学是罪犯，球星情敌，这么明显的瞎编小学生都不会信吧？？？楼主搁这儿写小说呢？？？

226L 我从不水贴  
兄弟你这就多余了

227L = =  
楼主的故事是有点假，你这也是欠的，大家看个乐不行啊

228L 幻想者杰西卡  
那这位是在棺材里仰卧起坐不肯上路？

229L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
@他们叫我万事通管理员，223楼这人参公鸡吧？

230L他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
我是H，楼主罗恩是我的未婚夫，取这个ID就是因为当时想起了上学时的外号。  
老实说发现这个贴子的时候我很吃惊，罗恩不像是会对网络感兴趣的人，他连手机都不太会用。还得感谢把我艾特到楼里那位，让我看到罗恩的这一面。一开始发现他这么怕我父亲我觉得很好笑，但经过这么多层的讨论，我就像前面几位网友一样，一步步看到罗恩对我的在乎，他身上的优点，他对我们未来的紧张和期待，以及我和他究竟经历了多少、拥有了多少。我以为自己比任何人都了解罗恩，但从旁观者的角度看待我与他的故事，就像重新认识他一样。  
我和罗恩共同度过的难关不是在论坛里聊聊天就能了解的，不管你们信不信，我们的确就像生活在另一个世界。除此之外，我是个难以相处的人，严厉、容易焦虑，从小就没有多少朋友，而罗恩开朗、幽默。每个人都认为我很聪明，罗恩却觉得我还很有魅力，吵架就像是我们之间的游戏，那总能让我放松。涉及K还有L的那段时间我和他都干过很多傻事，但我从来没有真正想要过罗恩以外的任何人，我从一开始就知道没有人能介入我们之间。我想是因为在他眼中我是个可爱的女孩，与他在一起时，我就相信自己是那样一个女孩。  
谢谢关心我们、为罗恩提供建议的几位，至于其他的，想评判贴子里的内容随意，反正说什么也改变不了这个：我要回家去找我的傻瓜未婚夫了。

231L 我从不水贴  
！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

232L今天吃到狗粮了吗  
等等？？？？？？？？？？？？

233L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
我靠！  
万事通太太？？？

234L他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
@搁浅搁浅搁浅搁浅虽然感谢，不过你因人身攻击其他坛友被处封号24小时，言论删除。

235L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
活久见啊活久见，这下lz的姻缘稳了

236L 我从不水贴  
我就说吧我就说吧！！！  
管理员今天不对劲！！！  
果然！！！！！

237L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
好强……  
居然还能有这种展开……  
水笔去算命吧……  
话说罗恩不会是LZ的真名吧……

238L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
我好像真的嗑到真的了（痴呆

239L 幻想者杰西卡  
震撼我妈一整年  
谁之前问楼主老丈人收不收徒来着？  
带我一个？

240L = =  
我。  
我人已经傻了。


	5. Chapter 5

刚看过第一行，罗恩的手机就从手指间掉到了大腿上，他目瞪口呆。

赫敏是……？！

他手忙脚乱地捡起手机，结果不知碰到了哪里，屏幕嗖地回到了他设置为背景的两人合照。罗恩重新点进那个什么“浏览器”的小标识，却发现一片空白。越急越乱，他满头大汗地想找回自己的贴子看那个自称赫敏的管理员到底是不是玩真的，一边使劲回忆自己到底都说了些什么，越想越绝望。

他就不该听老爸的去鼓捣什么麻瓜玩意！连老爸都在玩的东西，赫敏怎么可能不会？老天啊，赫敏就看着他说自己怎么害怕格兰杰先生！他是不是还说了自己想要孩子？还有他嫉妒克鲁姆的事？天哪天哪天哪！

壁炉发出一阵轻响，罗恩惊跳起来，手机划过一道弧线，翻着跟头跌在刚钻出来的赫敏脚边。赫敏诧异地看了它一眼，俯身拾起它，罗恩只想人间蒸发。

“赫敏……”他吞咽了一下，“……我以为你在加班。”

赫敏哧地一笑，把屏幕裂开了的手机放在茶几上，“没想到你的万事通小姐也会偷懒？威森加摩的最新审判精神就算对我也太无聊了。”

罗恩挤出个干巴巴的笑，祈祷赫敏已经忘了过去的几个小时，或者论坛里只是另一个万事通在吓唬他。

“你这会儿已经忙完了吗？”他问，“觉得早餐怎么样？”

“有人害得我好半天没工作，你觉得呢？”下一秒赫敏就让他的希望落空了，“早餐很棒，红发王子。”

“对不起！”罗恩只得大叫，“我不是故意——”

赫敏抓住他乱晃的胳膊，用一种强势的口吻叫他的名字，迫使他安静下来，然后踮脚吻上他的嘴唇。罗恩立刻回吻，像他们都喜欢的那样紧紧抱住赫敏，手指缠进棕发里。有那么一会儿他什么都忘了，去他的麻瓜网络，去他的工作加班，他就要跟他的姑娘在这间房里缠绵到天荒地老。

他们分开的时候罗恩觉得好多了，肯定还是面红耳赤，但被吓得跳出嗓子眼的心落回了肚里。

“赫敏，我——”他结结巴巴地起了个头，盯着赫敏的脸寻找生气的迹象，“我没有怀疑你和克鲁姆！我也没有，呃——”

“没觉得我爸会杀了你？”赫敏善意地提醒道，罗恩点点头。

“我就是有点……没底。”他抓了抓头发，“他真的很爱你，你是你爸妈唯一的女儿，我不知道怎么做才能……让他们放心。”

“像你平时那样就够了。”赫敏笑着回答，她面颊上有一层可爱的粉色，“他们早就认可你是那个人了，你看不出来吗？我妈妈已经在跟我讨论拍婚纱照的地点了，我爸希望我们到他们当年的地方也拍一组。”

“真的吗？”罗恩吃惊地说。

赫敏点点头，“如果我们最后没有结婚，恐怕他们会很失望的。”

“我爸妈也是。”罗恩说着，帮赫敏把一缕头发顺到耳后，“说实话，哈利和金妮的婚礼之后，我妈妈已经打听过好多次了。”

“我猜猜，你要求她别给我压力，对不对？”

罗恩不好意思地点点头，“我听金妮说过，一旦你结婚，人们就会开始追问你什么时候生孩子、丈夫有没有出轨、还能不能做好现在的工作。你比她更看重你的工作，我想反正我们都还年轻，没什么我们不可以等的。”

赫敏靠进他怀里，胳膊环住他的胸膛。

“我倒觉得，我们已经等得够久了。”

288L 在泰晤士河底淘金  
继续蹲下文，卤煮回来了劳烦谁艾特我一下

289L 我从不水贴（回复268L）  
包在我身上！

290L磺砾沃北踪酱廊  
可以取款qi排  
糙诵猎  
www.fh8f.y9j5.net

291L 我从不水贴  
水啊水啊水，LZ和管理员啥时候回来~

292L 我从不水贴  
出售啤酒、香烟、零食、矿泉水有需要的吗~

293L 幻想者杰西卡  
没准罗恩正跟女票一起围观前边几十层一群网络憨憨讨论他们啥时候结婚生孩子。

294L 我从不水贴  
管理员连广告都不删了啊~  
现切的西瓜、哈密瓜、菠萝、火龙果~

295L绿茶泡鼻涕  
大家别着急，罗恩和万事通这波估计有得聊呢。我要是看到我老公发这种贴子，他几个小时都别想上来。

296L明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
要是撞见我老公偷懒玩论坛，他就自己带一天崽吧（。）  
果然还是不敢相信我磕到了万事通太太的真CP……

297L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
汪汪汪汪汪汪汪

298L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
水贴你当心……  
管理员回来第一个把你当小广告封了……  
狗粮妹子这是以后都不说人话了吗……

299L 我从不水贴  
咳，楼主和管理员大佬私下碰面，我觉得有比看我们瞎水更好的事可做吧  
两个人工作都这么忙，难得有空又真情流露  
咳咳

300L明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
今天对狗粮来说太刺激了吧（对我也是  
水贴你再玩怕是一会儿真要被封了哦

301L = =  
我想到个问题，LZ老爸知不知道H在这里是万事通管理员的事？  
他23，老爸差不多四五十岁吧？  
感觉这个年纪的人不太容易自己想到要玩论坛诶，会不会其实就是H介绍他老爸去玩的啊？

302L 我从不水贴  
然后老爸又引导儿子来这里跟H吐露心声？  
助得一手好攻啊！

303L 幻想者杰西卡  
不是没可能，不过罗恩说他爸一直对这些很感兴趣吧？中年潮男也是存在的……  
要是先生本人也能现身说法一下就好了，罗恩CP都出来了，什么时候老爹也来凑热闹呀~

304L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
楼上……  
是默认罗恩•韦斯莱是真名了吗……  
虽然我也觉得可能是……  
我注册第一个号就是用的真名……

305L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
就算不是，经过万事通那段精彩发言，楼主对我来说也是罗恩了2333  
毕竟网络一线牵，我们也不可能真去认识楼主本人。

306L今天吃到狗粮了吗  
汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪  
不能认识才好啊，现实中如果有这么可爱的爱情故事，我还上网嗑什么  
哪怕他们三次元离婚了，罗万CP在我心目中也永远要多甜有多甜！

307L 我从不水贴  
你第一句人话咋说这个  
替楼主说句你别咒我

308L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
哈，感觉狗粮妹妹也是个有故事的人

309L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
同感……  
吃饱撑了画风突变……

310L 今天吃到狗粮了吗  
哪对情侣没点甜甜甜的，过几年没准就相看两厌，该离照离。吃狗粮的精髓就在于挑出狗粮来吃，剩下的一地鸡毛当事人自己收拾。  
所以还是汪汪汪汪汪汪汪！

311L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
一时间不知道该说狗粮妹妹是人设崩了还是突然拔高了……  
也是，哎，突然感慨起来了。  
当年我跟我老公结婚半年就差点离掉，后来又走过来了，多的不说了。

312L 我从不水贴  
咋肥事，一个个突然都这么有故事  
来，我有酒，你们要吗？

313L = =  
水贴，为我们的格格不入干杯。

314L 什么鬼鬼鬼鬼鬼  
罗恩和万事通再不回来……  
这个贴子就变成茶话楼了……  
既然楼主和女票这么恩爱……  
我就推荐一款防弹衣吧……  
[图片]

315L 我从不水贴  
什么鬼

316L = =  
还以为你要送祝福，结果是来推销的？？？

317L 绿茶泡鼻涕  
是个狠人

318L 幻想者杰西卡  
楼主老丈人：我瞄头。

319L 明天就把崽子塞回他爹那  
不要吧怎么画风越来越诡异了（。）

320L （楼主）罗恩•韦斯莱198003  
我跟H已经谈过了，也会再去跟H的父亲谈，婚礼日期还需要再讨论，但不会晚于今年。谢谢大家的关心，我想我已经喜欢上网络了。

321L 他们叫我万事通（管理员）  
广告已删除。

“这些麻瓜说话我有一半都看不懂。”罗恩靠在床头，凑到赫敏手机旁看回贴记录，不停地抱怨，“‘水’到底什么意思？还有为什么那个人要假装自己是一条狗？我怎么又给她‘狗粮’了？我根本没提过这个词！”

赫敏枕着他的一条胳膊继续翻看贴子检查违规行为，闻言用自己的手机敲敲未婚夫脑门：“要接着在论坛玩下去，你还有得学呢。”

（全文完）


End file.
